1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system, and particularly, to a computer system with a security apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Confidential information which is stored in a computer is often secured by a password. However, a computer system protected only by a password may be cracked with ease.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer system with a more sophisticated security apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.